Sign of Wish
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: A young angel escapes to Earth for a while to be by himself. What he finds is a expelled demon from hell, who seems to have taken an interest to him. What will happen?
1. Off the chains

A/N:: My very first supernatural fic with angels and stuff like that. I will tell you the pairing later in future chapters, I just hope you like it. I don't honestly know where the idea for this came from, it might have been the picture of an angel and a demon me or my friends drew ::shrugs:: Like it please ^^  
  
~Sign of Wish~  
  
The feathers of a silver winged angel began to spread, as his symbol of the angels began to glow on his forehead. The pool of silver water began to glow brightly, as it was replaced with clear water. There were barely any silver winged angels in heaven, and those with them got a special job that made many others jealous of them and the rareness in their wings. A pair of gold eyes opened, as he saw the water was pure. He frowned, letting his wings fold back into his back. He turned, and headed down the steps, and sat down, basically looking at nothing.  
  
Near one of the small pools of water, a pair of cerulean eyes took it's glance off the clear water to see the golden eyed tenshi sitting there, looking somewhat sad striken. The blonde frowned, and made his way over, sitting one of the crystal stairs, laying a hand on the young boy's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
The golden orbs looked up to face the blonde, "...Yeah, I'm alright, Max."  
  
"Your face tells a different story. Come on, you can tell me. It won't go any further than me, I promise."  
  
The silver winged boy turned his head, looking at the steps, "I wish I was more like you and Master Tyson, Max....you got the jobs of Angel masters, and I am given the job as Water Purifier. I wanted to be a Angel master too, I was told I had the potentiol."  
  
"Yes, yes, you do. God would have given you the position of Fire Master, but you are also a silver winged angel, and he wanted you to have a position that wouldn't tire you out as much, since your powers still need some controlling." Max patted the boy's shoulder.  
  
"...Max...what's so special about having these silver wings?" His wings began to spread out, a few of the silver feathers floating through the air. "I don't see anything special in them."  
  
"Just try not to complain too much about it, and be grateful for what you have. You could have become a demon, and live in the firey pits of hell, instead of what you are now." Max turned to go back to the pools, "I'm going to go have a talk with Tyson and Hilary, I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay...bye, Max..."  
  
As soon as the blonde was out of sight, the silver haired boy continued to stare at the crystal steps, looking at his reflection. He stared at his silver wings, a twitch of disgust filling his eyes, as he slammed his fist into one of the steps, growling at his own looks in the crystal and water.  
  
"Ah! That's it!! I can't take it anymore!! I need to get out of here! At least for a while..."  
  
The young angel laid his hands on the air, as if he was laying them on a wall, as a symbol of the angel appeared on his forehead. His silver wings stretched out, as a portal began to appear in front of him. He smiled, knowing the portal would get him out of heaven, at least for a short moment. He reached out, his loose white gi blowing in the wind that the void in front of him was giving off, and stepped through.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
When he stepped out, he was dressed in average clothing. More likely, a black silk japanese shirt, and a pair of pocket pants, and a yellow head band around his forehead. Out of angel form, two cat ears appeared on his head, and a tail began to swish slightly, as he looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest on the planet called Earth. He smiled lightly, and began to walks through the grass to admire the beauty that was around him.   
  
"ARG!! Damn you all!!"  
  
The young boy froze at the voice that he heard coming from the clearing. He blinked lightly, and headed over, pushing some of the bush away so he could get a better look. There stood a two tone blue haired boy with crimson eyes, seeming extremly angry. What scared the angelic neko-jin was this boy had the symbol of the demon glowing fiercly on his forehead, as the kept blasting anything in his sight. His eyes widened, as one of the blasts were aimed at the bush he was hiding behind, as he let out a yelp, jumping back, his back hitting the tree behind him. As soon as the light faded, he heard the slate haired boy's voice.  
  
"What the hell? What would a angel like you being doing here, watching me?"  
  
The pair of golden eyes were now locked with the blood red orbs in front of him. The demonic boy was standing in front of him, one of his hands laid on his waist, staring at the young angelic neko-jin with a harsh look. The silver haired tenshi tried to stand up, and get away, but a blast went right past him, stopping him in his tracks. The slate haired boy's demon symbol was glowing more firecly than before, as he began to throw more of his demonic blasts at the golden eyed boy. The angel symbol appeared on the young neko-jin's forehead, as his aura surrounded him like a shield, blocking the dark blasts. The tsukimono growled in frustration, as his black demonic wings spread out, throwing the young angel into the tree.  
  
The tenshi looked up to see the red eyed boy about to throw another blast at him, until he raised his hands, and albino cloth like wraps appeared, and began to surround the boy, then tied him back into a tree. He stood up from his fallen position, and began to walk over to the demon, his angel symbol still glowing on his forehead, as did the one on the demon's. His red eyes were brought into a angry and annoyed glare, as he tried to escape his prison.  
  
"The more you move, the tighter it'll become." The neko-jin warned, as he watched the wraps start to tighten.  
  
"You stupid little tenshi...!" The blood eyed demon hissed, "If you don't let me go right now, I'm going to leave you in a world of pain!"  
  
"How will you do that if I don't release you?"   
  
The demonic boy had been burnt there, without the order of a angel, the binds would hold him there for who knows how long. And if he struggled anymore, it'd be tighter, and he wouldn't be able to breath right. He allowed his body to go limp against the tree, his dark wings folding back into his back. The young angelic neko-jin gave a soft smile, and lets his arms unfold, as he looked at the slate haired boy.  
  
"Are you gonna let me go now? Or do I have to surrender to your precious 'God' in order to have my freedom to move?"  
  
"Look," The tenshi looked slightly crossed, "I'm not here with any orders from God, I came here by myself to be alone. Earth is the only place I can go so I don't have other angels bugging me."  
  
The demon gave a disturbed sigh, "If your life in heaven is so horrible, then why don't you just stay on Earth, and don't go back?"  
  
"WHAT?!" The silver haired boy gasped, "I-I can't do that!!"  
  
The rouge eyes bore into the gold, "And your reason is?"  
  
"I have a special job in heaven. It's my job to keep the Holy Water pure for souls to clense themselves..."  
  
A disgusted huff came from the tsukimono, "Ha, that's a stupid excuse. I bet God could find another angel better than you to fill in."  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't listen to a tenshi, hell, I don't have to listen to anyone now."  
  
The golden eyes widened slightly, "W-What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Unbind me from this tree, and I'll tell ya." The tsukimono winked slyly.  
  
The neko-jin frowned at the demon, then gave a small sigh, and let his symbol glow once more, as the bind went loose around the demon. The blood red eyes seemed to gain a bit more smugness, as the older demon leaned against the tree.  
  
"Tell me what you meant."  
  
"I was expelled from hell." He sighed, as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"You were expelled?! What did you do?"  
  
"That's none of your business, tenshi." He opened one red eye, folding his arms. "I'm still allowed to use my powers, I just can't go back to hell."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"For as long as the Devil wants me out, no one tells me anything down there." The demon glanced at the angel, "What's your name, anyway, tenshi?"  
  
"...I was given the name Kyu."  
  
"Kyu, huh? Suits you pretty well." The blood eyed demon smirked, "The name's Kai. Whenever you feel like dropping down to Earth again, look me up."  
  
Before the neko-jin could do anything, Kai was right in front of him, his black leather wings spread out, as they suddenly covered the two of them. The slate haired boy bent down, and gently pressed his lips on the angeli neko-jin's forehead, causing the white symbol to appear on his forehead. A mad blush appeared on his face, as the tsukimono jumped onto one of the trees, turning to the tenshi below him.  
  
"See ya, Kyu."  
  
With that, Kai left the silver haired boy, disappearing into the darkened sky, the rush of wind the last thing heard of him. The young angel felt his symbol fade from his forehead, but the blush refused to leave, as he stood there, the breeze gently flowing through his hair. Behind him, there stood a navy haired boy, two white wings spread on his back, his arms folded.  
  
"Kyu, I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
Kyu jumped at the voice, and turned, "Tyson!! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Tyson gave a sigh, running his hand through his bangs, "What's the deal with you running off to Earth like that? Even God was getting concerned about you."  
  
The golden orbs looked at the ground below his feet, "I didn't mean to get everyone worried...I just had to be alone for a while..."  
  
The storm eyed boy raised an eyebrow, as he saw the red covering the silver winged boy, "Why are you blushing?"  
  
"I-I-I...It's nothing....I promise."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, come on, we need to head back."  
  
With that, the two angels opened the portal that would lead them back to heaven, so the other angels would stop going into a panic that their youngest angel was missing at the moment. The neko-jin looked back at the darkened sky, where the slate haired demon had headed off into, then entered the portal with Tyson.  
  
With the tsukimono, he was leaning against one of the trees, watching silently as the Angel of Wind came and brought Kyu back with him to Heaven. He folded his arms behind his neck. He was going to be bored for a while, since that was the first bit of fun he had since he had been expelled. From behind him, a dark purple void appeared, as a figure with long black hair appeared out of it, a smirk on his fanged lips, as his forehead glowed with a identical demon symbol like Kai's.  
  
"Hey there, Kai, been a while since I saw you." The black haired demon smirked.  
  
"What is it now, Rei?"  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt, Kai, aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I did. Did you want to tell me something, or would you like me to send your ass back to the River Styx?"  
  
Rei huffed lightly, "Yeah, I have something to tell ya. Tala went into Satan's book again, and he found something interestin', thought you'd want to hear."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One of God's angels is about to be permantly kicked out of heaven." Rei grinned, showing his sharp fangs.  
  
A/N:: That's it for now, hope you liked it. It's funny, I made Tyson and Max angels, and turned Kai and Rei into demons. Makes you wonder what the heck goes through my head, doesn't it? Oh well, r/r for now, kay? ^^ I'll update if you liked it. 


	2. Identified

A/N:: Hahahahahaha, I have turned the Bladebreakers into angels and demons!! ^_~ I bet you all could guess who the angel that's going to get kicked out is. And it will be revealed soon, so enjoy it as it is. Besides, if you be good little reviewers, and give me good compliments, I'll start the demon/angel fluff very soon. ::winks:: Oh, and I'm having one of my demons pair with a human that shows up in a couple chapters, so enjoy please ^^  
  
~Sign of Wish~  
  
The young silver winged angel sat on the fountain, ignoring the fact that the water had turned silver again. His chin had been laid into his palms, as he stared out into the nothingness, only one thought going through his head. He was too busy thinking of Kai to even notice anything else at the moment. He knew it was wrong for angels to even have feelings for a demon, but he couldn't help it. The red eyes and slate hair wouldn't leave his thoughts. He turned slightly, not seeing his reflection in the silver water, which he was actually happy for. He didn't want to see his wings or anything that he had.  
  
The blonde Angel of Water, and the navy haired Angel of Wind watched the young tenshi in concern. He was just sitting there by the fountain, not even bothering to purify the now metallic looking water. The Angel of Earth, which was the brown haired girl that everyone knew as Hilary made her way over to them, seeing the scene in front of her. She began to get concerned as well.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She looked over at the other two boys.  
  
Tyson shrugged numbly, "We're not sure, but if he keeps ignoring his task to purify the Holy Water, God will have to talk to him about what's going on."  
  
Max shivered slightly, "Kyu will be in a bit of trouble if God has to talk to him about it..."  
  
"Agreed..." Replied the other two angels.  
  
The angelic neko-jin sighed heavily, as he dipped his hand into the silver water, actually letting the substance surround his clawed fingers. His eyes softened, as his mind began to wander back to the tsukimono after the moment where he kissed him on the forehead, causing his angel symbol to appear. He finally lifted his hand out of the water, and began to turn, only to meet with a pair of firey red eyes. He yelped, and fell backwards, landing in the silver water. He resurfaced, and looked up to see Hilary standing there, looking a bit surprised that he fell in.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Kyu, are you hurt?"  
  
"...No, I'm alright." He replied softly, getting out of the fountain.  
  
"...Are you feeling alright, Kyu? Everyone is getting concerned about you. I mean, ever since you came back from your little trip to Earth, all you've been doing is sitting on the fountain, seeming lost in your head." She let her eyes wander to the spoiled water, "And you haven't purified the Holy Water at all either."  
  
Kyu seemed a bit annoyed at the constant bugging he was getting since he came back from Earth. He lifted himself from the water, then allowed his symbol to glow brightly, as the silver water began to quickly turn crystal blue. Hilary blinked lightly at the quick purifying that came from the silver haired boy. He looked at her with his golden orbs, and sighed, walking off from the fountain, heading down the crystal stairs, and past the area of crystal blue pools. The brown haired girl watched as he walked off, and then made her way over to Tyson and Max.  
  
'Why can't they leave me alone? I bet if they looked around a bit, they could find a better silver winged angel that could purify the Holy Water, instead of me...I really don't think I belong here...at least not anymore.'  
  
His silver hair began to gently play in the wind surrounding him, as he looked around him, looking at all the other angels and cherubs. They seemed so innocent, and happy as they talked to each other, and laughed. His golden eyes seemed to soften a great deal as he watched them. He was right, he didn't feel like he belonged in this majestic place, since he seemed to be the only one that questioned his purpose, not even Tyson and the other Angel Masters brought it in their minds to question God for what he did for them. He looked down at the ground, seeing his face in the water once again, along with his silver wings. He huffed, and closed his eyes.  
  
'That's it...I need to go...I'm going back to Earth again...maybe...if I go...I can meet up with Kai again...'  
  
He quickly made his way behind the tree that held the eggs that held the unborn cherubs in them, and began to open up the portal that leads to Earth once again, and quickly stepped through as it closed behind him. Unknown to him, a pair of cerulean eyes were watching him leave, and the look on his face showed concern and disappointment.  
  
************************************************************  
  
"So, why does this concern me, Rei? I'm still expelled, so what happens in either heaven or hell doesn't matter to me anymore." The slate haired demon let out a sigh, as he sat on one of the top of the statue, his black wings spread from his back.  
  
The black haired demon seemed to levitate in the air, as his own black wings were brought out as well, "I figured it would interest you, since you know the angel that will soon be kicked out."  
  
Kai's red eyes glanced at the demonic neko-jin, then turned sharply, "I don't know any tenshis that are fimiliar to me."   
  
"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't care that the angel that will be booted out is named...Kyu." Rei's voice seemed to stretch out a bit at the name, as he let his wings flap a bit, as he began to take off.  
  
The rouge eyes widened at what the other demon just told him, as he turned, taking off after him, "Rei, get your ass back here this minute!"  
  
The blacked haired boy smirked as he saw the slate haired boy was hot on his tail, a glare planted on his face. He picked up his speed, and headed down by the trees, landing in the grass, waiting for his fellow tsukimono to arrive, his arms folded in smugness. In mere seconds, the rouge eyed demon flew down, landing on the soft ground under his feet, as his black demon wings folded back into his back. He glared into the narrowed golden orbs, who were flashing with smugness.  
  
"What's the matter, Kai? You seem upset, and I thought you didn't have any tenshis that were firmiliar to you." Rei smirked, one just as dangerous as Kai's.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, Rei. Explain why Kyu would be the one to kicked out of Heaven now!"  
  
"He broke the rules, and is now ignoring the job God gave to him, those alone would get him expelled like you, but there's one other thing."  
  
"Let me guess, your not going to tell me what that last thing is, are you?" Kai glared.  
  
"Now, why would I do that? It would spoil all the fun."  
  
"Your defination of fun is dangerous, Rei." A hiss came from the blood eyed demon.  
  
Deeper into the forest, a flash of white light appeared, as the angelic neko-jin made his way out, his ebony ears and tail back like before. He lifted himself from his knees, brushing the dust off his clothes, as he looked around to see where he was. He was in a forest that was very similar to the one he landed in a few days ago and met the red eyed demon. His cat ears began to twitch, as he began to walk through the grass, moving through the brush and trees, until he heard two voices talking to each other. One was unfirmiliar, but the other he recognized very well. It was Kai. He hurried into one of the trees, and quickly hopped through them, until he came to a area of grass, where Kai and a long black haired demon with dangerous gold eyes stood. He stood by silently, as he listened to him.  
  
"How did Tala get into Satan's book anyway? Even his daughter isn't allowed to look in there."  
  
The black haired tsukimono winked lightly, "Mariah's powers are weaker than that of Tala's, so he was able to open with less struggle than it would take her."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes lightly, "Whatever."  
  
The demonic neko-jin was about to say something, when a faint aura caught his sense, and he glared into the trees, "It seems we have a spy."  
  
Before the silver haired neko-jin could react, the black haired boy's demon symbol appeared on his forehead, and he threw his blasts into the tree where the tenshi was hiding out. He let out a yelp, but allowed his silver wings to spread themselves from his back, keeping him from hitting the ground below. He landed in the soft grass below, where he was in plain sight of the two tsukimono's. The slate haired boy raised an eyebrow, as he turned slightly, to look into the golden orbs of the angelic neko-jin. The silver wings folded back into his back, as he looked at the two.  
  
"See, Kai, what did I tell ya?" The black haired demon smirked.  
  
The slate haired boy glanced over at the other demon, "Would you shut up for once?"  
  
"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted." Rei turned, allowing a void of purple to appear in front of him, as he turned, winking slightly at Kai, "I'll leave you alone, but I'll be back to check on you."  
  
With that, the dark neko-jin disappeared into the portal that lead to the dimension of hell, where Satan, and his demons where, leaving the angelic neko-jin and the slate haired demon in the forest, their eyes locked on each other. To be honest, Kai wasn't expecting the neko-jin to return from heaven after only a few days, but there he was, standing right there, his golden orbs still holding the same light that they had when they first met. The silver haired boy looked up at the tsukimono in front of him, seeing the same mischivious flash in his eyes that he always had. Wanting to break the silence, the demon folded his arms, looking at the boy.  
  
"Wasn't expecting you to show up after only a few days back at your home."  
  
"...Yeah, but...I had to get out of there...It felt like I didn't belong there anymore..." The tenshi spoke, his eyes facing the ground below his feet.  
  
"Like you don't belong?" A eyebrow raised at the young boy's words, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kyu gently shook his head, and looked up to face the rouge eyed boy, "I'm not like the other angels back in Heaven...I'm starting to doubt my purpose as a silver winged angel...I couldn't talk to the Angel Masters about my problem, since they wouldn't dare question anything from God...I seem to be the only one that has questions for myself that no one else there could understand what I'm going through. I don't see why you would honestly care, since you are a de---"  
  
Before the tenshi could even finish, he found himself in a pair of strong arms, one hand lacing it's fingers into his silver hair. His golden eyes were wide in shock, when he recognized the warmth of the person holding him. He managed to look up to see the slate colored bangs brushing against his forehead. The slightly cold air seemed to pass the two by, as they were in the warm embrace. Kyu's tensed up muscles finally began to relax, as he let his head fall onto the tsukimono's chest, as if being allowed to rest there. Kai's demon wings stretched out from his back, covering the two of them, blocking most of the cold wind that was blowing in every direction.  
  
The young tenshi looked up at the blood red eyes, "Kai....I--"  
  
"Kyu?! What in the world do you think you're doing?!"  
  
The golden orbs of the young neko-jin widened as he recognized the voice that was saying his name. He broke a bit away from the slate haired boy's grip, even thought the other boy refused to unlace his arms from around his waist, as he turned to see four angels standing there. The Angel of Wind, Tyson, The Angel of Water, Max, The Angel of Earth, Hilary, and the new Angel of Fire, Salima. As the silver winged neko-jin saw the four standing there, he subconsiously tightened his grip around the tsukimono. The blonde seemed a bit ashamed as he looked at the young angel, while the navy haired boy stepped forward.  
  
"This is the reason you left heaven? So you could be around that expelled no good demon?! Being one of the rare silver winged angels, I would have thought you would know better." Tyson growled.  
  
"Kyu, get away from that monster, and let's go home." Hilary took a step forward.  
  
Time seemed to freeze. The angelic neko-jin didn't want to go home, nor did he want to go back where all he was to everyone was the purifier of the Holy Water. The blood eyes boy glared slightly at the four Angel masters, as he gently pushed the gold eyed boy behind him, facing the four. The one who seemed the most shocked to the demon's advance was the Angel Master of Wind.  
  
"You four listen to me, if you have the pride to listen to a lowly demon like me. Kyu is sick of what he is and who he is back in your precious Heaven, got it? He doesn't want to go back, so just back off, and go home, and tell your soft around the edges God that he's staying on Earth."  
  
If you can imagine the most pissed off look ever on Tyson and the other four Angel Master's faces, then that's what they looked like after the demonic boy told them off like that. The red haired angel took a step forward, her hands surrounded by her flames.  
  
"We have orders from God to bring Kyu back to Heaven, and a low expelled demon like you isn't going to stop us. Either make this easy, and hand his over to us right now, or I'll destroy your impure soul for good." Salima hissed with rage.  
  
Kai huffed at the girl's threat, "Like I have a soul to be destroyed." He taunted.  
  
"Why you--"  
  
With that, the Angel of Fire flew forward, ready to rip the slate haired demon apart. She raised her hands, as they were surrounded by bright flames of deadly orange and red, just as a dark shadow appeared in front of the tenshi of kaki and the blood eyed tsukimono.  
  
A/N:: Wow!! That was a turn, wasn't it? Well, I hope you people enjoyed, since this one took me a while, and now, I will go spend the next 6 hours in my room, in a bliss of peaceful sleep ^^ r/r on your way out. 


	3. What's the answer?

A/N:: Only two people have read this fic, but I don't care, they will both get a special present from me if they continue to read this fic until it's completely finished. ^_~. Being me, I'm not going to tell you what it is, just stick around this story until I've finished it, kay? I promise you will love ^^ Especially the fluff, can't forget that.  
  
~Sign of Wish~  
  
A circle of flames began to form in the area where the Angel of Fire had collided with the strange black shadow. Salima blocked her eyes slightly from her own flames, then reopened them to see what had happened, since she knew she didn't see the demonic boy move at all. What she found herself looking into a pair of narrowed gold eyes look into her bright gray eyes. There was Rei, one of the strongest demons in hell, going head to head with the angel of fire. The slate haired demon raised an eyebrow, seeing the position the two were in. The black haired tsukimono had the tenshi's wrists in his hands, though they were still drentched in flames. He didn't seem to care, since he was from the firey pits, it didn't faze him.  
  
"Sorry, girl, I don't take kindly to someone trying to jump my fellow demons." He grinned evily.  
  
"You filthy creature...!" She hissed.  
  
"Hey, Kai, why don't you and the little angel ya got there get going, I got this covered."  
  
The slate haired boy raised an eyebrow, then gave a nod, spreading his black wings out, grabbing the silver haired boy by him, before taking off into the sky. The navy haired boy was just about to take off after them, when a flash of red and black appeared, stopping him in his tracks. The dark flames settled, a pair of blazing blue eyes showing, as the black wings spread, showing a red haired boy blocking his path.  
  
"Tala...!" Tyson hissed.  
  
Well, it's the mighty angel of wind, Tyson...good to see you like this..."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
The young angel saw his legs dangle, as the arms of the slate haired demon was clutching him tightly, as they flew farther away from the forest where the four angels and Rei were fighting each other. He was just about to complain to Kai that he could fly on his own, but he really didn't feel like bringing out his silver wings, seeing how much he disliked them at the time, he kept his mouth shut, and looked ahead. The red eyed boy looked down at him, seeing the look in his eyes. He seemed completely lost in all of this, after all, he had just defied God himself, and his place in heaven, which would leave him out of heaven, like Rei had said. He began to look around for a place for the two of them to land.  
  
He finally spotted somewhere for them to go down. There was a tower with a garden like roof ahead, and there was room for them to land, and let him fold his wings back in. He smirked, and headed down sharply, making it look like he was going to dive bomb into the roof. The golden eyed neko-jin saw this, and covered his face in fear, only making the smirk on the tsukimono grow wider. As he approached the roof, he glided up, and landed gently on the roof top, the wind around his dark wings settling, before he set the angelic neko-jin on the ground. The young tenshi simply sat there, as the slate haired demon closed his eyes, and began to fold his wings into his back. The golden orbs kept a lock on him, seeming tranced at how he looked as he brought his wings into his back. The demonic boy pushed his bangs out of his face, and turned over to look over at the angelic neko-jin.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you thought that you don't belong in Heaven anymore?" His red eyed narrowed.  
  
"...Before I came to Earth, and met up with you... they keep saying I have to trust in God to understand my purpose. I don't get any of it... I mean, I was told I had the potentiol to become the Angel of Fire if God would let me, but he decided to give that position to Salima...I didn't find it fair...so that's what lead me to leave Heaven that day..." Kyu hugged his knees close to his chest.  
  
The demonic boy frowned at what he was hearing from the young tenshi. He didn't know if he had the right to try and comfort the angelic neko-jin, since he was a demon, and he was supposed to hate all angels, and God. He growled to himself, decided to brush that off for one moment, and he took a seat behind the young boy, and as gently as he could, brought his arms around the young boy, allowing him to press his head against his strong chest. The tenshi seemed a bit surprised, but found himself melting against the tsukimono, his golden eyes closing, as a soft purr escaped his throat. The slate haired boy blinked, hearing the soft sound escaping the boy's lips. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, he found it kinda cute. He tightened his grip a bit, laying his head on the boy's shoulder, letting the soft purr fill his ears. As if he regained his sense to think, Kyu suddenly began to struggle away from the demon, as if he was trying to escape. Kai seemed a bit surprised, but allowed his arms to move away from the boy, as he watched him quickly get up.  
  
"I'm sorry...this just...feels...feels confusing..." The neko apologized.  
  
"What's so confusing about it, tenshi?" The rouge eyed demon stood up.  
  
The young boy clutched his head, as if about to break down right there, "Please stop calling me that..." His voice seemed to be choked on by tears, "I know I'm an angel, Kai...but I never asked for it...I... I don't want to be a silver winged tenshi..if I could choose...I would be a demon..."  
  
"...Why?" Kai seemed to want to know.  
  
"...So I could stay with you..." The young boy clentched his fist, and brought his hand over it. "And no one would make a big deal about it..."  
  
The slate haired boy could see drops of silver start to drop onto the ground below their feet. His hard red eyes seemed to soften just a bit as he watched the innocent neko-jin cry. He made his way over to the boy, and brought his arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace. For some reason, the tenshi began to squirm around, a soft whimpering coming out of his mouth, as if someone had grabbed him, and was planning on taking him away from Kai. He frowned, and lifted his hand, laying it on the young neko's cheek, gently carassing it to let him know it was him. After a few seconds, he could feel the smaller form settle down, and relax in his slightly tight embrace. He grinned, as a idea came into his mind, causing him to loosen his tight grip a bit.   
  
"If you really don't wanna go back to Heaven, Kyu, than why don't you try Evoling? If it will make you feel any better than you do now, then I'll do it as well."  
  
Kyu felt his golden orbs widen, as he turned his body in Kai's arms to face the demon, "Wh-What...? But...if we do that...we'll lose our permission into Heaven and Hell...we'll have to stay on Ea--..."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" The slate haired boy cut him off, "Look, you obviously don't wanna go back to Heaven, since you'll be seperated from me, right?"  
  
Nod.  
  
"And I'm already expelled from Hell, so it makes little difference if I go back now or later, so it's worth a shot, am I right?"  
  
Nod...weakily.  
  
"Hey," He lifted the boy's chin so his golden orbs would look into his blood, "I'll let ya know now, Kyu, I wouldn't wanna be seperated from you either."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The fight between the angel of fire and the black haired demon seemed to be going a lot longer than anyone could have thought. The two were covered in scratches and cuts, and they could feel themselves pant in exaustion. Tyson, with a little help from Hilary was taken back to Heaven, thanks to the injuries he recieved from fighting against Tala. Rei's golden orbs continued to glare into the girl's gray, as they seemed to be having a staring contest. Finally, something set them off, and they rushed forward, flames surrounding their fists. The Angel of Water watched the battle carry on, ready to help Salima when the fight was over. He had a feeling that neither one of them could win, due to the fact their powers were going back and forth. Their moves were getting a bit messy, and they were tiring out, due to using all their blasts, and special abilities.  
  
The black haired demon, and the red haired angel met with one final blow, a flash of darkened light flying around the area, making the blonde cover his eyes in fear of being blind. After the light faded, Max opened his eyes to find something that he couldn't believe. There laid the unconsious Angel of Fire, but the demonic neko-jin was nowhere in sight. He began to try and feel around for the demon's aura, but it was completely gone. He let out a soft sigh, and lifted Salima over his shoulder, and began to make his way back to Heaven, his thoughts still on what had happened.  
  
'Kyu...I'm sorry...'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I'll get right on it, miss!"  
  
"Please do, that crash scared me out of my whits...just find what went through, and get it out. Thank you, Kyrie."  
  
"It's no problem, it's my pleasure."  
  
The crimson haired neko-jin began to make his way into the broken roofed house, looking around to find what had caused the gigantic hole to appear in Ms. Kencade's roof. He began to open the door to see what had happened, when a dark figure caught his eye. He began to get closer, to see what exactly the figure was. He brought out his flashlight, and pointed it on the figure to find something strange. A dark winged boy, seeming injured due to all the cuts and blood, laid on the ground of the woman's garage. His black hair spilled into his face, as the rest of it was brought back into a burning red hair wrap. He neko-jin felt his eyes widen at what he saw, as he rushed over to the limp form, hoping he could still find a way to help him.  
  
A/N:: Okay, there's the third chapter to this one. I hope you enjoyed, and r/r on your way out...oh...i forgot...Kyrie belongs to Blackie and Goldie, not me ^^;; bye bye 


	4. Go ahead

A/N:: Okay, I'm ready to start the next chapter to this ficcy. Okay, last we saw, Kai offered to Kyu that they could try to Evol themselves, which most of you probably have no clue what that is. Well, I came up with it a while ago, so I'll tell ya what I made it mean. It means 'blood seal' Demons and Angels use it when they want to seal themselves away from their home in heaven or hell. You cut yourself in a position of your choice (minus unmentionables, throat, or wrist, those would kill ya ;; ) and let your blood drip onto the ground below you in a circle. That will create the seal, and there ya have it. Okay, I'll get this started, since you seem to like it so far Have fun  
  
Sign of Wish  
  
The brown haired girl waited outside with the blonde haired boy, as they could feel their patience grow thinner while awaiting the navy haired Angel of Wind and the Angel of Fire to come out from their report to God. They had been in there for a near half hour, as they tried to explain why they had come back injured, and without the young silver haired tenshi. Hilary was a little worried about Tyson, and Max was worried about both of them...and about Kyu. For some reason, he could feel the boy's aura starting to slowly fade from his heart. He frowned, as the possibility to this was coming to mind. Was the young neko-jin trying to Evol himself from Heaven? He closed his cerulean eyes, seeing he really couldn't find it in him to blame Kyu. Everyone has their own path that they must follow, and the neko was simply following his, though it would lose his place in Heaven.  
  
The two looked over as the doors to the throne room started to open, showing the two injured angels of Fire and Wind, and they seemed to have a face of grief on their features. The Earth angel immediatly ran over to Tyson's side, and began to talk with him, which a small conversation began to form between them. The blonde made his way over to the red haired girl, and they began to talk about their mess back on Earth, including the fight between her and Rei, then the exclamation from the angelic neko-jin that he was remaining on Earth.  
  
"God has given his decision..." The navy haired boy gave a small sigh, "He has said to leave Kyu to do what he wants on Earth, but as soon as the Evol is made, it can't be broken. We will no longer have a connection with him once he has made that seal."  
  
"He has made Enrique the new Water Purifier, though he's not a silver winged angel, but it will be years before the cherub eggs are finally mature enough to hatch. That's all he said." Salima finished.  
  
"...Kyu..." Hilary sighed.  
  
The cerulean eyed boy turned on one heel, and made his way to the crystal pools, looking into the water for his reflection. He closed his eyes, as the water angel symbol appeared on his forehead, and then a mirror made of the crystal water appeared in front of him. He looked inside it, as he saw the young silver haired neko-jin standing there, holding a small black with red decorated handle of a knife, while he could see the two tone haired demon sitting behind him, watching him with piercing blood orbs. A small smirk was on his face, while he was holding a blade with a black and yellow decorated handle in his hand as well. Max could feel a frown forming on his lips. He had been right all this time. They were going to Evol, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop the two. Before the others could show up, he let his symbol fade, and the mirror turned back into pure water, as it fell back into the small pool with a splash. He made a small turn, and walked back over to the other three angels.  
  
{Kyrie's House}  
  
The red haired neko-jin lightly wiped the blood away from the mysterious black haired boy's face. Kyrie wasn't sure where this boy was from, but he didn't seem to be from here, since he had black demonic wings coming out of his back, which were limp at the moment. His emerald eyes closed, as he began to wrap the wound on the demon's chest, hoping that would help him in the slightest. The crimson haired boy nearly jumped as he saw the eyes of the boy twitch, showing that he was about to wake up from his unconsiousness. He backed up a little so the ebony colored wings wouldn't hit him at all when he woke up. He nearly felt his breath leave him as he saw the most beautiful pair of golden eyes open to adjust to the bright light that was coming from outside. He began to lift himself up a bit, laying his hand over his forehead, letting out a small groan. Kyrei could feel a frown appearing on his lips, whatever caused this winged boy to fly through the roof must have hurt him pretty bad. He needed to say something to the black haired boy...but what...?  
  
"...Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
The tsukimono jumped, turning to see who had said that, "Who...are you? You don't seem to be an angel..."  
  
"An angel? No, I'm not a tenshi."  
  
"I figured that out, you have no spiritual aura around yourself, so you must be a mortal."  
  
"A mortal? Wait...what...are you exactly?"  
  
"...I'm a demon from hell, nice to meet you." His golden eyes seemed to harden a bit, as he folded his wings back betweem his shoulder blades.  
  
That pretty much left the red haired neko-jin in a bit of a shock. This boy in front of him was a demon? Well, it was pretty obvious, considering the black wings that had come out of his back. There was something entrancing about him, and it wasn't just because he was a demon. Kyrie could almost admit to himself that the demon in front of him was...very sexy. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he tried to make it go away, lightly bonking himself in the head for letting it go in. Suddenly, a laugh filled his cat ears, making him realize that the black haired boy had been watching what he was doing, and was amused to see him hitting himself on the head. A bright flush appeared on his cheeks, and he immediatly stopped, and placed his hands on his lap. The laughter ceased, but a smile played on the demonic neko-jin's lips.  
  
"Your pretty amusing to watch, you got a name?"  
  
"...It's Kyrie."  
  
"Kyrie? Interesting." The black haired boy got up from the bed he was laying on, and gently rubbed his arms, "My name's Rei. Whenever I'm not in hell or on a screwed up mission, I'll visit you."  
  
With a sly wink, the black haired demon let his wings spread from his back, letting it lightly flash in the light the sun was giving off from outside. He opened the porch window, giving one final smile to the red haired neko-jin before letting his wings spread wide, and then he took off, a purple void appearing in front of him, as he disappeared into it. The crimson haired boy looked out the window as he watched him vanish into the purple light. He couldn't believe that Rei had been telling the truth. He really was a demon, and that void must have been the portal to hell. His hands clentched against the rails, as he felt his green eyes soften a bit as he continued to look outside.  
  
'I hope you come back soon, Rei...'  
  
{With Kyu and Kai}  
  
The silver haired neko-jin laid his blade against the upper part of his arm, his golden eyes narrowed, trying his best to let himself pierce the skin on his arm, and allow the white blood that seperated him from humans and demons to spill onto the ground below his feet. The slate haired boy watched the hestitation in the boy as he held the knife by his arm, and didn't move. A frown appeared on his face, as he stood up, and made his way over to the young boy, and placed a hand on his hand that held the small blade. Their eyes met, soul searching gold and piercing blood. The rouge eyes were staring effectively at the young boy's, as if saying 'don't be afraid, Kyu, it'll be over very soon.' Kai gently entwined his fingers with the young angel's, giving a bit of pressure to show he was right there, and would help him if he needed it.  
  
The neko-jin needed to concerntrate on something else while he was creating the seal of his with his angelic blood. He squeezed tighter against Kai's hand, and allowed his purr to escape his throat, letting it go loudly through his throat. His eyes closed as he could feel something hot going down his arm, and dripping to the ground below him. His purr finally stopped, and he looked down at his pale skinned arm to see the slightly silver blood flowing out of the cut the blade he had dropped made. Seeing the look of surprise in the young cat's eyes, the demon could tell he wasn't going to be moving any time soon. He gave a quiet sigh, and brought his arms around the boy, gently lifting him off the ground. He allowed himself to go around in a circle, the silver substance dripping down the path the oni was making for it. The Evol of the angel was finally finished. The two toned haired boy gently laid the boy down on the ground, allowing him time to recover for what he had just done. Now, it was his turn.  
  
He lifted his yellow and black handled blade, and with one swift movement, he pressed it against the beginning of his arm, ready to give it a quick and painless slash, and allow his demonic black blood to fall to the slightly damp grass from the rain that had fallen the other night. He closed his eyes, and with a fast move of his hand, a deep cut appeared on his arm, the ebony substance flowing freely down his arm, and onto the rain fresh blades of green. He could have just stood there and watched the demonic life blood drain from him, but he was in the middle of something, so he let it slide. He began to walk along the grass in a circle, drips of black falling one by one into the forming circle on the ground. After he was done, he tossed the blade to the ground. The Evol of the demon had been completed as well.  
  
The sound of someone shivering caught Kai's attention, as he looked over to see the trembling running through the angelic neko-jin's body. He must have been scared the entire time, but he willing put up with it, cause it was either that, or never be allowed to leave heaven or see Kai again. The tsukimono smiled warmly, and picked the shivering boy up, and laid him in his lap, gently stroking his silver hair. The tenshi buried his face into the demon's chest, the shivering continuing, and soft sobs racking his body. The slate haired boy brought the angel closer to him, trying to avoid using the arm that was still drentched in his demonic blood.  
  
"Shh...it's alright, Kyu....it's all over now...don't worry I won't leave you." Kai's gentle voice said into the boy's flattened cat ears.  
  
"But...But, I...." Kyu's voice said weakily.  
  
He quickly pressed a finger on Kyu's lips, silencing him. "Shh, my neko, shh... just get some rest...I promise you, I'll still be here when you wake up."  
  
The neko didn't bother to fight it, after all, he was dead tired, and he felt like he hadn't slept in a week. He curled deeper into the tsukimono's warmth, and quickly drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The demon looked down at the cat that laid in his arms, breathing softly as he sleep in a quiet bliss that he seemed to deserve. He brought the angel closer to him, and laid his head on top of Kyu's, letting his face bury itself into the mess of silver hair. Even as the boy laid asleep in his arms, he could hear the soft purr coming out of the neko-jin's throat. The most beautiful thing Kai had ever laid his blood eyes on, and now this little kitten was all his. No one elses. Not even God could have him now.  
  
A/N:: Woah!! Kai's just a little possesive in that. I can't honestly blame him, if I had my hands on something that cute, adorable and innocent, I wouldn't wanna have anyone else take it away from me either.  
Kai:: ::glares::  
Me:: The hell are you glaring at me?!  
Kai:: Your being a very lazy writer, Kara.  
Me:: I am not!! I'm burning with determination. Look into my eyes, Kai!!  
Kai:: .....  
Me:: ::eyes flaring::  
Kai:: ...Then update faster  
Me:: ::anime fall::  
Kyu:: r/r please --;; 


End file.
